When I was Your Men
by De Weasley
Summary: James se vê de mãos atadas ao ser ameaço com a vida de Lílian...


Espero que gostem... foi uma idéia rápida que tive, então perdoem os erros terríveis!

**WHEN I WAS YOUR MEN**

Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
>Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same<p>

O papel amassado em sua mão refletia mais ou menos o que acontecia em seu cérebro. Uma completa bagunça. Como deixara sua vida chegar a esse ponto? Como não percebera que estava sendo vigiado, que tinha sido escolhido, a dedo, para ingressar no exército dele e que sua negativa destruiria tantas vidas. Seus pais, sua prima, os pais _dela_, Sirius, por pouco.

O coração se apertou ao reler novamente o bilhete, assim como os olhos se encheram de ira. Sua vida era perfeita demais pros tempos de guerra.

"_Ela é a próxima. O sangue impuro será drenado de suas veias."_

A relutância em se juntar a Voldemort poderia lhe custar a vida de Lily Evans. Ele deixara isso bem claro no ultimo encontro que tiveram. Era essencial que James a ignorasse e todos os nascidos trouxas, ou então eles seriam prejudicados.

Jogou-se em sua cama, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um fino filete molhado atingir seu pescoço. O movimento trouxe também um leve aroma floral, doce e suave demais para se encontrar no quarto do Maroto. Era o resquício de que tudo o que vivera com ela não era um sonho. Que tudo aquilo fora real. Enfiou as mãos em baixo do travesseiro até encontrar o papel que procurava, deixando o bilhete cair ao lado de sua cama. Lílian sorria como se a guerra não estivesse presente, enquanto se pendurava no pescoço de Remus, que imitava um lobo uivando. Então ele dava um tapa na cabeça do amigo, e um beijo na bochecha dela, que um dia fora sua garota. E a cena se repetia incansavelmente. Quase debochando dele. Esfregando em sua cara que ele poderia ter _tudo_, que ela queria ter tudo com ele, mas não iria. Porque era a vida dela que estava em jogo agora.

- Você deve me achar um idiota agora, não acha? – perguntou para o nada, enquanto acariciava a imagem se movendo. – Tudo que você disse sobre mim, um dia, todos os seus medos de ser apenas um troféu, você deve achar que tudo é verdade... – sussurrava, enquanto sentia a falta de ar, o desespero. – E é bom que pense assim, Lils, porque esses pensamentos que te mantém longe de mim, também de mantém viva...

A foto caiu ao chão, junto com o bilhete, enquanto James se encolhia na cama, que parecia ser pequena demais sem sua ruiva. Um soluço de pura agonia saiu de sua boca, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam com força e ele se encolhia ainda mais. Se sentia perdido, sem proteção, sem pais. A única coisa que o mantinha lúcido eram seus amigos, e a necessidade permanente de protegê-la. Queria seu pai ao seu lado para lhe dizer o que fazer, enquanto sua mãe o abraçava e garantia que tudo iria ficar bem. Queria sua vida de volta, sua namorada em seus braços. Queria ser feliz.

- Infelizmente, Potter, essa não é uma dádiva para você... – sussurrou sarcástico, fechando os olhos e se deixando levar pela escuridão do sono.

Lílian, do outro lado da porta, deixou-se escorregar até o chão, enquanto chorava silenciosamente, compartilhando a dor daquele que, um dia, tinha sido o seu amor.

When our friends talk about you  
>All that it does is just tear me down<p>

Cause my heart breaks a little  
>When I hear your name<br>And all just sounds like ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

- Lily, por Mérlin, espere – Remus gritou, fazendo a garota se assustar. Remus nunca gritava. Ela virou-se rapidamente, causando um efeito flamejante com os cabelos que, por um breve momento deixou-o estagnado.

- O que você quer? – perguntou ferozmente. Ele piscou duas vezes, retomando o foco. Segurou-a delicadamente pelo cotovelo, obrigando-a a sair do meio do corredor.

- Quero que você torne a ser a garota inteligente que sempre foi, e entenda que esse comportamento de James não é normal – respirou fundo, ao vê-la fechar os olhos à menção do nome. Tinha vontade de esganá-la. Esganá-los! – Quero que concorde comigo que tudo isso está bastante estranho.

- Não vejo nada estranho, Remus, querido – respondeu, a voz pingando sarcasmo pelo caminho. – Ele fez a escolha dele, resolveu me tratar como sempre temi. Ele não fez nada do que não era esperado. A única idiota aqui sou eu, por ter acreditado nele, e você, por aparentemente continuar acreditando.

Remus soltou uma risadinha pelo nariz, que só a fez se irritar ainda mais.

- Continue dizendo isso para si mesma, quem sabe daqui vinte anos todos acreditem em você?

- E como você pode ter tanta certeza de que tem algo estranho? De que tudo isso não foi uma brincadeira de Potter e Black para me magoar? Eles já fizeram isso com tantas pessoas, por que não eu?

- Por que eu conheço meus amigos, Lily – respondeu, enquanto ela bufava revirando os olhos. Agora quem estava se estressando era ele. Agarrou o queixo dela com força. – Escute aqui, eu amo você, Lílian, do fundo do coração, você é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Só que nunca mais duvide do que eu digo, James ama você. Sempre amou. Você nunca foi um troféu pra ele. Se eu estou te dizendo que tem algo errado, é por que _tem_. Não sei o que é, mas eu vou descobrir. E eu quero muito que quando eu descubra, a pessoa a se arrepender disso não seja você, ruiva.

Sem dizer mais nada, virou as costas, deixando a menina parada no lugar, com os olhos lacrimejando.

- E eu queria acreditar em você, Remus... – respondeu baixinho, mas o amigo não a ouvia mais. Limpou o rosto com fúria. Não podia deixar se abalar. Ele tinha terminado tudo com ela, deixando-a daquele jeito. Ele quem escolhera não se abrir e contar o que acontecia de errado na sua vida. Ele quem escolhera afastar-la de sua vida, deixando claro que não confiava nela. É _claro_ que ela sabia que algo estava estranho, não era _burra_ como Remus parecia acreditar. Mas o que podia fazer quando Potter só a queria para beijos e não para as coisas mais sérias. Se no primeiro problema que ele enfrentasse, agia assim, então era melhor mesmo ela não estar com ele.

Too young, too dumb to realize  
>That I should've bought you flowers and held your hand<br>Should've give you all my hours when I had the chance

Ela estava linda. Usava um vestido meio curto, azul marinho de rendinha, com uma sapatilha dourada. Os cabelos meio presos por uma fita, caiam lisos em suas costas, enquanto ela perambulava de um lado para o outro, observando todas as lojas de Hogsmead. O rapaz que a acompanhava parecia hipnotizado. Ria de cada coisa que ela falava ou fazia. Essa era a vantagem de se ter Lílian Evans ao lado. Ela era assustadoramente fantástica.

James estava sentado no alto de uma pequena colina, logo atrás do pub mais romantico do vilarejo, apenas observando a movimentação, quando os cabelos vermelhos chamaram sua atenção. Ela estava falando avidamente com Marlene, que gesticulava feliz e dava pequenos saltinhos no mesmo lugar. James sorriu com a cena, mas até o terceiro integrante invadir aquela pequena bolha que as duas tinham criado. Ele conhecia o rapaz. Era Noah Diggory, irmão mais novo de Amos, e incrivelmente enjoativo. Lílian, porém, parecia pensar diferente, quando o loiro lhe entregou um enorme buque de lírios, acompanhado de chocolates.

- Típico... lírios – disse em escárnio, enquanto bufava pelo nariz.

- O que disse? – perguntou Sirius, que estava deitado ao seu lado, alheio a toda movimentação.

- Nada, volte a dormir até que Peter e Remus resolvam dar o ar da graça – retrucou rabugento. Sirius abriu um olho para encarar-lo.

– Que que te mordeu? Uma fada? Está mais chato que minha velha mamãe.

- Cale a boca, Padfoot – respondeu com um meio sorriso, que morreu ao perceber que sua ruiva estava de mãos dadas com Noah. Sirius, sentando-se, seguiu seu olhar, entendendo tudo.

- Prongs, me explique como se eu fosse retardado...

- Como se fosse? Achei que já era caso confirmado.

- Qual cueca de Merlin você cheirou quando decidiu terminar tudo com ela? – perguntou mesmo com a interrupção. James fechou os punhos com força, enquanto olhava para a grama abaixo de suas pernas. Eles não se cansavam e nunca cansariam. Por que James sabia, se fosse qualquer um dos três na mesma situação que ele estava, ele também não desistiria de ajudar. Mas isso era diferente. Ele não podia falar, nunca. Era a vida de Sirius em jogo também. Ele continuou falando, assumindo que o amigo não responderia. – por que, digo, até eu que não era fã dela, assumo que ela é encantadora, e engraçada. E linda, Pontas. Então me explica o por quê.

- Perdeu a graça, Padfoot. Eu achei que seria diferente. Que seria sensacional – ele sorriu, triste. Fora sensacional, fora diferente. Fora o que melhor poderia ter acontecido na sua vida. Observou ela mais uma vez. Pelo jeito, estava esquecendo dele bem rápido. "_Quanto mais rápido, melhor."_

- Você sabe que eu não vou sossegar, né? – disse Sirius, voltando a se deitar.

- hm?

- Até descobrir como trocaram seu cérebro por bomba de bosta e explodiram toda sua inteligência.

Take you to every party  
>Cause all you wanted to do was dance<br>Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing  
>With another man<p>

O baile de inverno tinha chegado, e com ele a pior maldição de todos os tempos. Mulheres histéricas com vestidos, cabelos, maquiagem, e outras coisas que ele não sabia os nomes e nem gostaria de saber. Mais uma vez agradecia aos céus por ter nascido homem e poder desfrutar de uma tarde de guerra de neve com os amigos, ao invés de ter os cabelos puxados em coques.

Estavam sentados nas poltronas próximas a lareira, tentando ao Maximo se secarem e recuperarem do frio quando ela passou pelo retrato. Estava tão ou mais molhada do que eles, e era seguida pelas amigas Marlene e Emely. Sorriam felizes, e James podia apostar que também tinha acabado uma rodada de brincadeiras na neve. Alguma coisa se aqueceu dentro dele. _Ela é diferente das outras_. Mas logo isolou essa sensação. Ela era bastante perigosa.

- E aí, beleza? – perguntou Marlene, enquanto passava por eles. Todos acenaram e James acompanhou pelo canto dos olhos, sua menina subir as escadas com Emily atrás. – Não vão se preparar para o baile?

- Eu não vou – disse Sirius, sorrindo afetado.

- O que?! – exclamou James na hora. Isso era novidade para todos.

- Ué, achei que estava mais do que obvio!

- Sirius, não tem nada obvio aqui... – Remus disse, encarando-o como se fosse alienígena. – Por que você não vai? E por que não nos contou?

- O James não vai, e não vejo ninguém fazendo esse escândalo!

Marlene observou o maroto de cabelos espetados, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Ela ainda estava bastante ressentida com ele, por tudo que tinha feito à Lílian.

- É, mas ele disse à semanas que não ia! – retrucou Peter, também chocado. – Achei que você ia passar o rodo, hoje!

- Não, Peter, seu rato imundo – respondeu, jogando uma almofada no amigo, enquanto Marlene ria. – Brows before Hoes.

- Como é? – perguntou a morena, fazendo movimentos incrédulos com a cabeça.

- Um antigo ditado trouxa, minha flor. Significa amigos antes que vadias – explicou como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. Então apontou pra James. – Essa criatura só tem a mim no mundo patético dele, que valha a pena, é claro. Como poderia fazer isso? Deixá-lo sozinho? Me espanta vocês acharem o contrário.

Marlene deu de ombros, mas todos ouviram quando ela sussurrou _"Sei bem por que largou da Lily"_ enquanto subia as escadas.

- Sirius, não precisa ficar por minha causa. Vou tomar uma poção do sono e dormir até amanhã cedo – disse James, se aconchegando mais na poltrona.

- Não me importa, também não quero ir.

- Bom, como eu e Peter temos pares, não poderemos faltar – disse Remus se levantando, e carregando Peter consigo. – Mas espero que tenham uma noite maravilhosa, e que não façam nada que eu não faria.

- Lobo imbecil, eu já disse. Vou tomar uma poção e dormir a noite toda.

Remus deu de ombros e subiu as escadas ao mesmo tempo em que Noah descia, com um pergaminho nas mãos.

- HEI! – gritou Sirius, se levantando de um salto, o interceptando. – Calma aí, príncipe encantado – Noah olhou para os dois lados, só para confirmar se era mesmo a sua pessoa que Sirius se dirigia. – Você vai levar Evans ao baile, certo?

- Sirius! – exclamou James, em tom de aviso.

- Sim, irei... – respondeu o loiro, não entendendo. – Por que?

- Cuide dela... – disse fixando os olhos cinzentos nos azuis do rapaz. James estava estranhando Sirius. Estava sério demais. – Cuide muito bem dela.

- Okay... – disse pausadamente, acreditando que Sirius pudesse ter sérios problemas mentais. James também desconfiava disso. Noah se esquivou pelo retrato, dando ainda algumas olhadelas por trás, esperando um ataque a qualquer momento. Assim que o maroto se sentou novamente em seu lugar, deu um sorrisinho afetado para o melhor amigo.

- Sobre o que foi tudo isso? – perguntou Prongs.

- Sobre você.

- Por que?

- Prongs... – começou, se sentando seriamente. – Eu sei que era você quem queria estar acompanhando-a. eu sei que você queria dançar todas as músicas com ela, levar ela em todos os bailes, todas as festas, aproveitar todas as horas com ela. Eu sei de tudo isso. Só não sei o porque de você não fazer... – James ia protestar, mas ele continuou. – E eu não me importo. Confio em você... Se algo está acontecendo, e é tão grave assim a ponto de você não me confiar seu segredo, eu só devo te respeitar e aguardar. Mas não posso fingir que não me importo com ela também. Eu já te disse uma vez e digo de novo, eu me afeiçoei a ruiva, por sua culpa. E se não for você a fazer tudo isso por ela, então que um homem, minimamente decente, ocupe o seu lugar.

James piscou os olhos, surpreso. Aparentemente ele não era o único que tinha amadurecido por ali.

My pride, my ego  
>My needs and my selfish ways<br>Caused a good strong woman like you  
>To walk out my life<p>

A biblioteca estava sufocante e entediante. Ela bufou pela terceira vez em cinco minutos, levando uma pigarreada de Madame Pince e nem se importando muito com isso. Agarrou a gravata pelo nó, laceando um pouco, até se irritar, tirar-la completamente, e desabotoar dois botões. Era incrível como não conseguia se concentrar em um exercício tão ridículo quanto aquele. Noah estava ali até agora a pouco, a distraindo e ajudando, mas no momento em que ele se fora, levara consigo a atmosfera agradável. Ele era incrível, ela sabia, só não era o certo. E não achava digno que o iludisse mais. Poria um fim naquilo o mais cedo possível.

- Senhorita Evans, eu preciso fechar a biblioteca – anunciou Madame Pince, ao seu lado, assustando-a. os olhos verdes encararam os pretos, e depois o pergaminho inacabado.

- Mas... mas isso é pra amanhã, e eu não estou nem na metade! - suspirou fundo. – Me deixe ficar, por favorzinho?

- De maneira alguma, pegue o livro que precise e retire-se do recinto! – exigiu fria como sempre. A ruiva bufou levantando-se, entregando o livro a senhora, que revirou os olhos. – Você sabe bem que não pode retirar esse exemplar da biblioteca! Por Merlin, menina, quer me deixar sem cabelos?

- Madame Pince, eu não posso ir mal em transfiguração – ela implorou. – É meu último ano, eu preciso tirar notas boas! É uma exigência para a carreira que quero seguir e não suportaria decepcionar Professora McGonagall. Vamos... – disse sorrindo brilhantemente. – A senhora sabe que sou tão ciumenta com livros quanto poderia se esperar, os trarei pela manhã, impecáveis como estão, na primeira hora!

Madame Pince pareceu pensar, dando alguma esperança a Lílian.

- Não! Agora retire-se!

A ruiva soltou um som de puro ódio, socando todas as suas folhas dentro da mochila, e começando a andar com passos duros. _"Velha rabugenta"_.

- Perdão? – perguntou uma voz quase ao seu lado.

- AAHH! – gritou alto, com as mãos no peito. – Black seu animal! Quase me matou!

- Bom, você me chamou de velha rabugenta, e eu nem te fiz nada. Então acredito que estamos quites!

- Não foi para você – resmungou ao mesmo tempo que virava os olhos, e continuava andando. – Foi para Madame Pince.

- O que ela fez? Achei que você compactuasse do clube dos livros, poeira e palavras chatas, junto com ela e Mooney – perguntou, acompanhando a colega ruiva.

- Ela queria fechar a biblioteca, não me deixou ficar e nem retirar o livro que eu precisava para acabar o exercício de transfiguração que a professora McGonagall passou para amanha – A boca de Sirius abriu em um perfeito "o" ao ouvir sobre o dever. – O que? Você não fez?

- Não. Eu me esqueci. Merda.

- Não achei que você se importasse muito.

- Na verdade não me importo. Mas não posso mais folgar com Minnie – ele olhou para ela, sorrindo maroto. – Ela deseja meu coro ao molho de framboesas. Não posso me dar ao luxo de lhe dar motivos.

Lílian sorriu solidária com a situação do garoto ao seu lado.

- Você pode me ajudar? – ele perguntou quase tímido. _Quase. _Porque ele era Sirius Black.

- Eu poderia, mas também não sei sem o livro – ela suspirou. – Mas podemos tentar juntos no salão comunal. Acredito que dois pensando seja melhor que um.

Já estavam estudando a vários minutos, quando o retrato se abriu mais uma vez, trazendo um James Potter enlameado ao lado de Remus bastante sujo também. Peter era o único que mantinha a compostura.

- Padfoot, você precisava ver a finta que eu consegui fazer em Mooney... – começou James bastante feliz, porém a voz foi morrendo ao perceber a ruiva do lado do melhor amigo. Um silencio constrangedor se formou no salão, onde nenhum dos cinco sabia o que fazer. Sirius olhava de James para Lílian, como se tivesse vendo um interessante jogo de quadribol. Ela olhava fixamente para algo a sua frente. Um som de "creque" fez com que todos olhassem para ela, espantados.

- Lis... – chamou Remus e então ela desviou o olhar para ele, tentando sorrir. O Maximo que conseguiu foi uma careta horrível. – Sua mão...

- Oi? – perguntou, não entendendo. A próxima coisa que sentiu foi a movimentação do corpo de James em direção ao seu por pequenos milésimos de segundos, antes que ele mesmo percebesse o que estava fazendo, e parasse.

- Sua mão está sangrando... acredito que tenha estourado o tinteiro – respondeu se dirigindo a amiga, e agachando-se ao chegar ao lado dela. – Aqui... deixe-me ver...

- Nossa, bela força aí ruiva! – zombou Sirius, se afastando da malequeira de tinta e sangue. Poucos sabiam, mas ele era terrível para lidar com sangue.

- Não sei como... – começou com a voz fraca. Pigarreou baixinho e continuou. – Acho que escorregou ou coisa assim. Não se preocupe, Remus, posso cuidar depois. Preciso acabar isso e descansar.

- Não seja idiota – interferiu James para surpresa de todos, inclusive sua. Pela primeira vez na noite, os olhos verdes encontraram os dourados. A tensão era palpável e parecia pólvora de dinamite. Cada palavra era medida. – Isso pode infeccionar – explicou-se, menos agressivo. – Remus é o melhor que eu conheço em feitiços de cura, sua mão ficará boa em segundos.

- Não vejo onde isso seja da sua conta! – ela respondeu imediatamente, guiada pelo ódio, ira, mas mais que tudo isso, pela saudade. Saudade de ter os cuidados dele para si, as palavras dele em seus ouvidos, os lábios dele nos seus. Afastou os pensamentos com rapidez. Não podia se dar ao luxo. Tinha sido grossa. Ela não gostava disso. – Me desculpe. Não havia necessidade para ser rude. Mas eu consigo cuidar de mim mesma sozinha. Essa não é mais a sua função, você deixou bem claro.

James assentiu duramente, com o queixo erguido, evitando o olhar dela a todo custo. Aquelas palavras tinham sido duras de ouvir, mas ele sabia que merecia. Precisava agüentar, para o bem dela. Viu Remus segurar a mão pequena e delicada, enquanto limpava o sangue e fechava o corte com exímia precisão. Seu coração se alegrou um pouco ao ver que ela não estava mais machucada.

- Eu vou subir, preciso descansar – virou-se para Sirius. – Desculpe não poder ajudar. Se eu tiver uma inspiração no meio da noite, te aviso pela manha – ela sorriu quando o maroto concordou. Apanhou todo o material e subiu as escadas sendo vigiada pelos quatro garotos. Eles estavam tão absortos na atmosfera, que só acordaram do transe quando ouviram um vaso se espatifar na parede, e o rastro de James se trancando no quarto.

Now I never, never get to clean up  
>The mess I made<br>And it haunts me every time I close my eyes

Ele estava jogado na grama, embaixo de sua faia preferida. Tinha sonhado com a ruiva, de novo, e não se sentia bem. Em seu sonho, eles eram felizes, o Maximo que a vida permitia que uma pessoa fosse. Tinham uma bela casa, com cerca de madeira branca, enfileiradinha ao lado de lindas plantas. A casa toda brilhava, iluminada e linda. Brinquedos se encontravam espalhados por todo o jardim, e ele tinha tido o imenso prazer de sonhar com o filho deles. James sorriu, saindo da realidade. Uma miniatura sua, com os olhos dela. Ele voava loucamente pela casa, sendo perseguido pela mãe, desesperada que algo acontecesse ao filho, ao som de suas gargalhadas. Era uma boa imagem. Mas em seguida, Voldemort os encontrava e James sabia, sabia que tinha feito a pior coisa ao trazer uma criança ao mundo. E era ai que o sonho acabava. Em seu egoísmo doentio em não desistir da mulher que amava, causando sua morte e a morte de seu filho.

Abriu os olhos, estes quase preto de tanta emoção carregada. Em sonho aquilo era terrível, imagine na vida real. Ele não podia fraquejar. Faltava pouco tempo para que Hogwarts terminasse, então cada um tomaria seu caminho, e ela nunca mais correria perigo. Então ele teria um pouco de paz em sua vida. E ela, fantástica como era, seria muito feliz. E morreria bem velhinha, cheia de filhos e netos.

- Que merda nojenta é essa? – gritou Sirius, obstruindo seu banho de sol. Com o susto levado, James sentou-se em um pulo, com a mão no peito.

- Merlin, Padfoot – respirou fundo. – O que você quer?

- Que você me explique _isso_! – gritou enfurecido, jogando um pedaço de papel no colo do amigo, e se controlando para não chutar-lo. – Se possível hoje! AGORA!

James amassou o pergaminho em suas mãos, se levantando. Seu rosto estava enfurecido. Ele não precisava lê-lo mais uma vez. Sabia-o de cor.

- Você mexeu nas minhas coisas? – perguntou empurrando-o pelos ombros. - HEIN? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É?

- A MERDA DO SEU MELHOR AMIGO – Sirius gritou de volta, empurrando-o mais forte, fazendo com que ele batesse na árvore atrás de si. – Eu estou preocupado com você! Remus e Peter também. Tem meses que você se tornou depressivo, distante. E eu _sei_ que não é apenas por sua família...

- Você não entende!

- Não entendo? – perguntou sarcástico. O cinza nunca esteve tão escuro. – Minha família esta atolada até a bunda com artes das trevas. E eu não entendo? Você teve um pai e uma mãe que se preocupavam, uma namorada perfeita. Eu nunca tive ninguém! entendeu? NINGUEM! MAS VOCÊ PARECE NÃO DAR VALOR, PORQUE SAI POR AÍ ACHANDO QUE VAI ENCONTRAR UMA EVANS EM CADA ESQUINA.

James avançou para Sirius, mas uma mão muito delicada o segurou. Não pela força, claro, mas pelo toque. Pode ver os olhos de Sirius em espanto ao olhar para atrás de sua cabeça. Ele sabia que ela estava ali, sabia antes mesmo dela tocar-lo. Ele podia sentir-la. Sempre.

- James! – ela arfou, dando a volta e empurrando-o para longe do maroto de longos cabelos. – Você se arrependeria, não faça isso.

O maroto se desvencilhou forte da ruiva, a assustando com a brutalidade. Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos verdes. James virou a cara para Sirius. Ele não conseguia ver-la daquele jeito.

- Desculpe, eu não tive intenção...

- Teve – cortou o outro. – E eu prefiro que você me bata, do que ver-lo nesse marasmo. Estou de saco cheio, Prongs. Ou você abre o jogo agora, para nós dois, ou eu mesmo tirarei minhas conclusões.

- Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, Sirius, deixe-a fora...

- Não tem? – perguntou sarcástico, chacoalhando o pergaminho como um maníaco. – Ela é o centro disso! Então desembuche! Agora.

- Eu já te disse... – começou, arrumando os óculos, derrotado como nunca estivera antes. – Você não entenderia... – Sirius ia interromper, mas ele continuou mais rápido. – Você nunca amou alguém como eu a amo... amei! Você não sabe como é terrível, apenas terrível a idéia de perder esse alguém. E se o preço a pagar for eu nunca mais tocar-la... – ele riu pelo nariz, e virou-se para a ruiva. Ela estava chocada. – Desculpe! _Te _tocar, eu pagarei esse preço feliz. Por que eu quero que você viva, Lílian, você entende isso? Eu carrego muitas coisas com o meu nome, com quem eu sou. Você não vai fazer parte disso. É meu fardo, não seu.

- Não é você quem decide isso – ela disse, mas ao contrario do que esperava, a voz saíra suave demais. James se surpreendeu com a bondade daquele ser humano. Como ela conseguia? Ele piscou duas vezes. Sorriu tristemente para ela, virando-se para ir embora.

- Sim, sou eu quem decido – respondeu suspirando e começando a se afastar.

- Alguém do outro lado ameaçou tirar sua vida em troca da lealdade de James às trevas, Lílian – vomitou Sirius, encarando as costas do amigo. Puro prazer espalhou em seu corpo ao ver James paralisado, controlando seus instintos. Então era _exatamente _isso. A ruiva levou as duas mãos à boca, os olhos lacrimejando. Ele continuou. – Ele nunca se aliaria, é claro. Estamos falando de Potter, os descendentes em linha direta de Godric. E como toda sua família, ele tende a estupidez por causa da honra. Do que é certo. O único caminho que ele encontrou, foi se afastar de você. Demonstrar que não se importa. Aí Voldemort iria atrás de outras pessoas, e te deixaria em paz.

- Como você ousa? – James perguntou, se virando. Sirius se espantou ao vê-lo chorar, pela primeira vez. – Você continua achando que tudo isso é uma brincadeira, não? Meus pais morreram, minha prima morreu, os pais dela morreram – ele pegou a ruiva pelo braço e a chacoalhou, enquanto essa segurava as lágrimas. – Você sabe por que eles morreram, Lílian?

- Porque... porque eu sou nascida trouxa...

James gargalhou. Aquela risada arrepiou a nuca de Sirius.

- Por que _eu_ disse não à Voldemort! Então ele achou engraçado te fazer sofrer...

- Para você sofrer! – ela continuou, por ele. Os olhos dela se fecharam em pesar. – Eu não acredito.

Although it hurts  
>I'll be the first to say that I was wrong<br>Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
>To try and apologize for my mistakes<br>But I just want you to know

- Satisfeito? – perguntou sarcástico, soltando o braço delicado, e encarando as orbes cinzas. – Era tudo isso o que eu escondia. Agora vocês dois sabem. Quem sabe você não segue sua vida agora, Evans, e me deixe em paz...

- Prongs... eu...

- Não se incomode – James respondeu rapidamente.

O maroto virou-se pela terceira vez para ir embora, mas dessa vez quem o interrompeu foi a garota.

- Onde você vai? – perguntou raivosa, com a voz tremida. Ele fez um sinal para o castelo, como se fosse obvio. – Sirius, nos deixe a sós, por favor.

O maroto assentiu, passando por ela e parando na frente do amigo.

- Eu sei que dou péssimos conselhos, mas me escute dessa vez... – começou, buscando o olhar dourado que tanto conhecia. – Não trace toda sua vida em possibilidades. Dê a sua garota o crédito que ela merece. Dê a você a oportunidade de ser feliz. O resto... o resto a gente vai cuidando, cara.

James assentiu duro, levando dois tapinhas no ombro.

- Desculpe pela agressividade, eu não fiz por mal...

- Tudo bem – ele piscou para Lílian, e se dirigiu para as paredes de pedra que o levariam à segurança do castelo. James, tão confiante, não soube o que fazer ou dizer agora que se encontrava sozinho com ela.

Ergueu o olhar para descobrir que ela o encarava, enigmática. Tentou desviar, mas era mais difícil do que ele pensava. Ela o estava analisando e ele não conseguia se mexer tamanha a intensidade das Iris verdes.

- Porque? – ela perguntou depois de muito tempo.

- O que?

- Porque você disse que meus pais terem morrido foi culpa sua, quando você, até onde eu saiba, nunca desejou a morte deles?

Ele respirou fundo, esfregando os olhos com a mão, fortemente. Demorou mais do que esperava para conseguir formular as frases, para que ela finalmente entendesse e desistisse dele.

- Sente-se – ordenou, e logo em seguida: - por favor.

Lílian aceitou a mão que ele lhe estendia, e se jogou no chão, sendo seguida por ele, à sua frente.

"No ataque que teve a minha casa, onde Voldemort executou meus pais, ele me fez uma proposta. Em suas próprias palavras, me disse que eu não era um fruto tão estragado quanto papai e mamãe, que eu ainda teria jeito, e se não queria me juntar a ele e seu exército. Que meu sangue era bom demais para ser perdido. Agora imagine você ver seus pais caídos, mortos, aos seus pés... – ele respirou fundo. – E ter que ser capaz de raciocinar para manter sua vida. O que eu mais queria era mandá-lo a merda, enfiar minha varinha em seu cérebro, faze-lo sentir dor, mas eu não podia! Mamãe me mataria novamente, se eu me deixasse abater assim tão rápido – ele sorriu, tristemente. – Então eu enrolei todos eles, sabendo que a ajuda estava a caminho. Sabe, meus pais eram aurores então tínhamos todos os tipos de proteção, até mesmo aquelas em etapas de estudo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, os colegas deles viriam e me ajudariam. Eu primeiro neguei, disse que não queria, Voldemort acharia muito fácil se eu não precisasse ser convencido, e eu também sabia disso. Ele então começou a me mostrar vantagens e trabalhar com a persuasão – Lílian apertou-lhe a mão carinhosamente, e James não a afastou. – Os aurores vieram assim como a ordem e me resgataram. Mas desde então, Voldemort me quer como seu premiozinho especial. Um Potter a mais na sua parede de assassinato. Eu continuei me negando, sempre. É bem fácil fazer isso aqui nos muros de Hogwarts. Até que ele começou a não me ameaçar..."

- Me ameaçar... – ela completou, sussurrando. James sorriu, apenas por ela estar acompanhando, nada mais.

- Exato. Eu não levei em conta. Ele fazia isso com freqüência comigo. A ordem sabia, os aurores sabiam. E ele estava ameaçando você. E você estava aqui, embaixo dos olhos de Dumbledore, embaixo dos _meus_ olhos... – uma fina lágrima caiu dos olhos dourados. – Eu não sabia que ele tinha planos para sua família. Eu nem sabia que ele se importava tanto a ponto de ir atrás deles, no mundo dos trouxas!

- Ele não se importou! – ela respondeu, raivosa. – Mandou os comensais...

- É, eu sei... – James suspirou. – Então seus pais morreram, e eu deveria ter previsto, afinal, era meu dever te proteger. De tudo. E eu não fiz... – Lílian ia falar, mas ele não deixou. – "_Ela é a próxima. O sangue impuro será drenado de suas veias"_, É isso que diz o bilhete. Você é a próxima, se eu não aceitar o lado dele. E como eu Posso viver sabendo que ele quer a coisa que eu mais amo? Por que eu amo você, Lílian. Mais do que amo a mim mesmo. E eu não suportaria ver uma gota do seu precioso sangue cair, por causa dele... eu morreria por você, sem pensar. Não o contrário. Você não deve morrer por mim. Você deve ficar velhinha, cheia de filhos, netos, essa é a vida que você merec vida que você vai ter...

"Eu gostaria de me desculpar pelas magoas que te causei. Fui rude, fui estúpido, te ignorei e magoei, mas tudo isso foi para te salvar, você entende? Tudo isso que eu fiz e eu continuo fazendo, é pra te manter viva. Por que se ele realmente quiser você, eu temo não ser forte o suficiente para te proteger, mesmo estando lá todas as horas do meu dia. Mesmo com a ordem e os aurores no seu pé, ele tem infiltrados em todos os lugares, e se ele realmente quiser você..." – James falava loucamente. Os olhos estavam desfocados, como se ele estivesse vendo tudo o que falava em sua mente.

I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
>Give you all his hours when he has the chance<br>Take you to every party cause I remember  
>How much you loved to dance<br>Do all the things I should've done  
>When I was your man<p>

- Eu prefiro viver um ano, dois no Maximo ao seu lado – ela começou suavemente, procurando o seu olhar. – Do que ficar velhinha cheia de filhos e netos, por que eles não vão ser seus. Porque você não vai estar lá dividindo eles comigo. Eu tentei te esquecer, James, mas você fez um ótimo trabalho por aqui – ela comentou, indicando seu coração. James puxou a mão que ela segurava com força, parecendo acordar de um transe.

- Você não sabe o que diz... A hora que a morte bater na sua porta...

- Eu enfrento ela, por que sou uma Grifinória como você. Poderia me importar menos se Godric é seu avô de eras. Eu não quero ter filhos, se eles não forem seus. Então não adianta lutar tanto contra a maré. Não adianta viver sua vida e me deixar viver a minha, por que se não for com você eu não viverei, eu apenas sobreviverei. E isso, James, é pior do que enfrentar Voldemort três vezes. Francamente, se não te conhecesse, diria que você é um covarde com medo de um bruxo sem nariz só porque ele sabe fazer um truque ou dois com sua varinha ridícula.

James riu, meio melancólico.

- E Noah? Ele é perfeito para você – disse, olhando bem em seus olhos, para ela saber que ele não estava mentindo. – Ele lhe levou flores aquele dia... andou de mãos dadas com você. Ele gastou todo o tempo que tinha te paparicando. Ele dançou nossa musica com você! Ele fez tudo, Lily, tudo o que eu não pude fazer...

- Noah... – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ele é perfeito, realmente – James respirou fundo. – Mas ele me levou lírios, em vez de me levar...

- Rosas... – ele sorriu, timidamente. Rosas, como ela poderia ser mais clichê do que isso? tinha uma flor dedicada ao seu nome, e preferia as rosas.

- Ele segurou sim a minha mão – ela recomeçou, espalmando a mão direita na esquerda dele, e depois fechando-a, criando um elo perfeito, sem espaço. Nem grandes nem pequenas demais. Apenas perfeitas. – Mas elas não se encaixaram assim. Ficou desconfortável. Não consegui suportar cinco minutos, quem dirá uma vida? – ele sorriu cúmplice, mas ainda nem um pouco convencido. – Eu dancei com ele, mas não é triste estar em um baile com um loiro e pensar, insistentemente que os cabelos que eu acariciava poderiam ser morenos e indomáveis? – perguntou mais para si mesma do que para ele, enquanto o observava fechar os olhos e receber o carinho. – Ele fez tudo o que você não fez, James, é verdade – o maroto abriu os olhos, mais dourados do que nunca. – E é por isso que eu te amo tanto. Você é o homem que sacrifica sua própria felicidade, apenas para a minha sobrevivência. Você é o homem que me faz pensar, então, o que seria capaz de fazer para a minha vida. Para a minha felicidade. E o melhor... – ela sorriu, descendo as mãos do cabelo, para o rosto, e acariciando a bochecha rosada. – Você é o homem que me faz querer retribuir tudo isso, em tal intensidade, que meu coração as vezes não suporta. Eu realmente acho que as vezes, só em te observar, eu possa ter um ataque por que você mexeu nos cabelos, ou se apoiou em uma mesa, ou _andou!_.

James riu com a lógica de pensamento da ruiva. Era incrível como ela conseguia fazer ele se sentir bem, em segundos. Mas isso não resolvia seu problema.

- Me aceite de volta na sua vida, e me deixe lutar contra Voldemort também – continuou, acariciando agora os lábios dele. – Ele matou seus pais, eu entendo, ele também matou os meus, entenda isso. Ele me quer, eu entendo sua preocupação, mas ele também te quer, então entenda a minha preocupação... Olhe para mim – James sustentou seu olhar. Por muito tempo. Ela estava determinada. – Essa é a ultima vez que nos falamos, ou então é o começo da nossa vida. Eu fiz tudo o que podia, eu disse tudo o que podia. Eu quero lutar ao seu lado, eu quero viver ao seu lado, eu quero ter o seu filho. E entenda, se você me dispensar hoje, eu vou atrás de Voldemort do mesmo jeito... – ele arfou ao mesmo tempo em que ela. – E _isso_ não é sua escolha.

SE GOSTARAM MANDEM REVIEEEEWS!

Tenho ideias de continuação :D


End file.
